Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Yrianna
Summary: Les Dark Girls montent à Tokyo pour devenir pros. Elles rencontre un autre groupe les Death Angels qui sont à Tokyo pour les même raisons. Mais que ce passe-t-il lorsques les filles des Dark Grils craquent sur les garçons des Death Angels ?


Premier OS avec le couple principal Gaara/Hinata. Pouvez-vous me donner vos avis bon comme mauvais pour que je puisse m'améliorer ?

**Résumé : **Les Dark Girls montent à Tokyo pour devenir pros. Elles rencontrent un autre groupe les Death Angels qui sont à Tokyo pour les même raisons. Mais que ce passe-t-il lorsque les filles des Dark Girls craquent sur les garçons des Death Angels ? Fiction Gaara/Hinata

**Genre :** Lyric-fic, romance, humour

**Couples:** Gaa/Hina, Tema/Shika, Sasu/Ino, Saku/Kiba

**Rating :** M (Je suis une perverse née et je l'assume 8D)

**Disclamair : **Les personnages sont a Kishimoto mais je ne désespère pas un jour, je les aurais !

Je t'aime moi non plus

Point de vue d'Hinata

Ohayo, je me présente, je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, j'ai 17 ans, les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés qui me tombent au creux des reins, mes yeux sont mauve presque blanc et cerclés de noir, j'ai un piercing à la lèvre et à la langue et je suis la créatrice et chanteuse du groupe des Dark Girls, ensuite il y a Temari, à la basse, c'est la plus âgée du groupe elle a 20 ans et à les cheveux châtain clair retenus en quatre couettes, les yeux vert sapin et a 5 trous à chaque oreille ensuite il y a Ino, a la guitare électrique, elle est là deuxième plus âgée du groupe et à 19 ans, elle est blonde les cheveux retenus en queue de cheval, les yeux bleus et un piercing au nez et pour finir Sakura, à la batterie, qui est la plus jeune, elle a 16 ans, les cheveux roses lâchés, les yeux vert émeraude et aucun piercing. Nous étions les quatre ensembles chez moi à paniquer comme des folles car ce soir nous allions donner notre premier concert à Tokyo.

Point de vue de Gaara

Yo' je me présente Gaara No Sabaku, maître de l'indifférence et du self-control, j'ai 17 ans, les cheveux rouge sang, et les yeux turquoise cerclés de khôl et un piercing à la lèvre. J'ai créé un groupe de metal dont je suis le chanteur les Death Angels, il est composé de trois autres personnes. Shikamaru à la basse, cheveux noirs, plutôt courts retenu en queue de cheval haute de derrière ça ressemble à un ananas, les yeux noirs et un trou à chaque oreille, c'est l'un des plus âgés du groupe il a 20 ans et un QI dépassant 200, ensuite il y a Sasuke à la guitare électrique qui, contrairement à nous, est émo, les cheveux noirs, yeux noirs aussi et un piercing à l'arcade gauche, il a, comme Shika, 20 ans et pour finir Kiba a la batterie qui a les cheveux bruns, les yeux en forme d'amande noir et des triangles rouge sur ses joues et a 17 ans comme moi. Nous étions chez lui à discuter pour se détendre car ce soir ce sera notre premier concert à Tokyo et mes amis sont paniqués, contrairement à moi qui suis on ne peut plus calme.

Point de vue d'Hinata

C'est bientôt l'heure je panique grave et mes amies aussi, j'enfile un bustier noir en cuir, une mini noire avec un nœud en forme de crâne que je peux enlever, là je le garde, des bas résilles et des bottes noires a talon compensés qui s'arrêtent juste sous mon genou, en accessoires, une paire de boucle d'oreille en crâne, un ras-le-cou à piques, deux poignets de force et je peins mes ongles en noir et pour le maquillage khôl autour des yeux et rouge à lèvres noir. Temari est habillée d'un T-shirt avec une magnifique araignée dessus qui lui arrive juste en dessus du nombril, un mini short noir avec une ceinture à pique, des cuissardes a talon compensés (regardez site de vente gothique pour les shoes). Comme accessoires elle a comme moi poignets de force et ras-le-cou à piques et pour le maquillage fard à paupière bleu électrique et rouge à lèvre bleu également. Ino haut de maillot noir, mini jupe avec de la dentelle, bas résilles rose, bottines et mis à part les boucle d'oreille en forme de chauve souris aucun accessoire pour le maquillage elle a utilisé du fard à paupière noir et utilisé un rouge à lèvres violet et Sakura la joue prude longue jupe noire et bustier noir, bottes a talon et lacets également noire et comme accessoire des boucles d'oreilles noires en forme de rose et un ras-le-cou en dentelle et n'est pas maquillée. Nous nous dirigeons la peur au ventre vers la salle dans laquelle nous jouerons. Nous entrons par la porte qui mène direct aux loges et croisons plusieurs groupes de mecs et un ou deux avec une fille dedans mais franchement mis à part le groupe à côté du notre les autres font piètre allure à côté de nous. Un sourire moqueur apparaît sur mes lèvres Temari me regarde intriguée.

« - Eh Hina pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Regarde les autres groupes, ils font piètre allure à côté de nous sauf peut-être ce groupe là, juste à côté de nous. Même si on est ensemble Tema si tu devais choisir un de ces quatre apollons tu prendrais qui ?

- J'aime bien celui à la queue de cheval qui fait ananas depuis derrière et toi Hina ?

- Le mec aux cheveux rouge sang.

- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. »

Je vois les mecs s'approcher et fait un sourire en coin.

Point de vue de Gaara

Putain, déjà l'heure de se préparer mes potes paniquent grave pourtant je suis parfaitement calme et j'ai beau leur expliquer que ça va bien se passer ils paniquent encore plus, j'enfile rapidement un T-shirt noir avec un crâne et un pantalon noir et des bottes à talon compensées noires également pour accessoire un simple collier à piques, deux poignets de force et cerne mes yeux de khôl. Shikamaru a enfilé un T-shirt noir également avec un imprimé loup aux yeux rouges et crocs découverts des bottes noires compensées également et a comme moi un collier à piques et des poignets de force mais à en plus une paire de boucles d'oreilles à piques. Sasuke à un pull sans manches noir avec du sang à volonté un baggy noir et des baskets noires et n'a aucun accessoire. Kiba à aussi un pull sans manches noir également avec cette fois des crânes à volonté, un pantalon trois quarts assez large noir aussi et des bottes compensées et n'a qu'un poignet de force en accessoire. JE me dirige confiant vers l'endroit de notre premier concert. Il n'y a qu'un groupe entièrement féminin elles doivent être très médiocres. J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur qu'est ce que ma sœur fait là. Bref, à vrai dire je n'en ai rien à faire. Quoique le style du groupe est pas mal. Je les vois discuter en nous regardant et Kiba fait son séducteur et les approche. On le suit tous pour éviter les ennuis. Il s'approche de la fille aux cheveux noirs à reflets bleus et la regarde d'un sourire charmeur.

« - Salut beauté c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Hinata Hyûga.

- Moi c'est Kiba ça te dit de visiter ma magnifique chambre après le concert ? »

Elle soupire d'exaspération et le regarde froidement.

« - Non, je ne suis pas intéressée. **Range un peu ta queue et retrouve un cerveau avec une forme quelque peu humaine car a l'évidence, le tien n'est pas adapté a ton crâne. A supposer que t'en aie un, bien entendu.**

Elle lui fait un magnifique sourire moqueur avant d'embrasser ma sœur à pleine bouche.

« - De plus je suis déjà en couple et je ne suis pas du genre à tromper la personne que j'aime. Et au fait, arrête de me regarder avec cet air là t'as l'air encore plus con que sans. »

Ses amies explosent de rire et Kiba rougis de gêne et s'en va. On le rattrape assez rapidement. Le rire des filles nous poursuit. Shikamaru nous sort :

« - Galèèèère Kiba t'as réussi à toutes te les mettre à dos bravo. Mais bon t'en fait pas les femmes ce n'est qu'une source d'ennuis.

- Le macho a parlé. »

Je fixe la personne qui a dit cette phrase, qui n'est autre que ma sœur. Je soupire d'exaspération.

« - Pourquoi nous avoir suivi ?

- On ne vous a pas suivi c'est à nous de monter sur scène.

- Hinata la ferme.

- Oh, le pauvre Kiba, je l'ai vexé. »

Un nouveau sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres puis elle se dirige vers la scène avec son groupe. Je me dirige vers la salle pour les écouter mais bon je suis sûr que c'est mauvais.

Point de vue d'Hinata

Ce que j'adore remettre les pervers à leur place, juste jouissif. Cette entrevue m'a fait oublier toute panique. On monte sur scène avec assurance et je crie « Bonsoir ! Nous sommes les Dark Girls ! » Le concert se passe à merveille, les filles n'ont jamais aussi bien joué et moi jamais aussi bien chanté et le public à apparemment adoré. En sortant de scène avec mes amies je vois le groupe de mecs louches juste devant ça doit être les suivants à passer. Je ricane ils sont blancs de peur sauf le mec aux cheveux roux qui a l'air parfaitement détendu. Je rejoins le public, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils valent. Ils ont un super style mais qu'en est-il de la qualité de leur musique. Tiens le rouge est au chant. Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville. Il crie « Bonsoir, nous sommes les Death Angels » Angels ? Sûrement pas. Le morceau commence et le roux chante. Putain ! Je suis impressionnée ils valent quand même quelque chose. Je soupire si mon groupe devient pro ce sera sûrement nos rivaux ça me tue de le dire mais ils sont vraiment bons. Une fois qu'ils ont fini ils sont autant acclamés et applaudis que nous. Le chanteur se passe une main dans les cheveux l'air désinvolte. Putain il est trop sexy ! Si seulement il pouvait jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction, mais ce n'est pas le cas, il se retourne et repart dans les loges. Bordel, ses fesses je les adore ! Je me donne une claque mentale, qu'est ce qui me prend de penser ça de cet inconnu alors que je suis avec Temari. On retourne en coulisses et Temari les accoste avec un immense sourire je la suis mais j'affiche un air tout à fait indifférent.

« - Hey, vous jouez super bien pas vrai Hinata.

- Ouais ils ont un bon son et un bon style mais on reste les meilleures.

- Dites Hyûga-san où est donc passée votre modestie ? J'avoue que vous êtes un bon groupe mais de là à être les meilleures…

- Je n'ai pas une once de modestie Sabaku-san. »

Je lui fais mon sourire en coin moqueur et m'apprête à repartir lorsque je sens une main enserrer mon poignet et je me retourne.

« - Tu veux quoi Temari ?

- On sort en boîte avec le groupe et tu viens avec.

- Personnellement Tema, je n'en ai aucune envie… »

Elle me fait un regard trop craquant et je soupire.

« - Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir alors je viens.

- Je t'aime trop. »

Elle me saute au cou et je soupire à nouveau. Les mecs me regardent avec un air moqueur. Je leur fait le regard le plus noir de ma réserve et les voit détourner la tête. Je souris avant de remarquer que Sabaku avait un sourire en coin. Je lâche un soupir d'exaspération très audible avant de les suivre vers je ne sais quelle boîte de nuit. Je m'assieds et les regarde se déhancher sur une chanson des Misfits. Enfin, je regarde surtout Sabaku. Il s'approche pendant que je l'observe et remarque qu'il est là seulement lorsqu'il plonge son regard de glace dans le mien. Putain, ne bave surtout pas.

« - Putain, est-ce humainement possible d'être aussi beau ? On dirait un Dieu. »

Il fronce ses sourcils inexistants.

« - Excusez moi Hyûga-san vous venez de dire que je suis beau comme un dieu ?

- KAMI-SAMA ! J'ai dit ça tout haut ? Merde, merde, MERDE ! Faites que je disparaisse, il faut que je disparaisse ! C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez vous ne m'intéressez pas.

- En êtes-vous vraiment sûre Hyûga-san ?

- Parfaitement Sabaku-san. »

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus moqueur et repars vers mes amies qui sont en grande discussion Ino me regarde.

« - Dis Hina dans le groupe de mecs avec qui on est venues ici quel est ton préféré ?

- Je suis vraiment obligée de répondre ? »

Elles acquiescent toutes. Je soupire bruyamment et les voit esquisser un sourire victorieux.

« - Alors dit le c'est qui ton préféré ?

- Sabaku-san et toi Ino ?

- Uchiwa-san et vous deux ?

- Uchiwa-san.

- Nara-san. »

J'esquisse un léger sourire en coin pour Ino et Sakura je l'avais deviné et Temari me l'avais dit avant le concert. Peu après je rentre épuisée. J'enfile un débardeur noir et un shorty rouge et me glisse sous les draps. Je m'endors rapidement et fait un rêve on ne peut plus gênant :

_Je suis dans une maison parfaitement inconnue en train de cuisiner. J'observe mes vêtements et me rends compte que je suis nue sous mon tablier à tête de morts. Je rougis violement lorsque j'entends quelqu'un approcher._

_« - Dieu ce que t'es sexy Chaton en te voyant habillée ainsi de drôles d'idées me viennent toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Je me vois te prendre contre le mur, la cuisinière, sur la table, à même le sol. Tu ne veux pas qu'on en essaie une ou deux ? »_

_Je sens ses mains parcourir mon fessier, puis monter vers ma poitrine qui, je dois dire, est plutôt généreuse. Après c'être attardées dessus et avoir joué avec ses mains redescendent vers mon intimité et ses doigts me pénètrent. Je gémis bruyamment ce que c'est bon ! Ses doigts quittent mon intimité et il me prend en levrette. Je ne gémis plus… Je hurle de plaisir. J'atteins rapidement la jouissance ultime et me retourne. Je hurle en voyant la personne qui m'a fait tant de bien ce n'est pas Temari avec un god-ceinture mais Gaara avec son membre d'une longueur on ne peut plus appréciable._

Je me réveille en sursaut et hurle KAMI-SAMA ! Je viens de fantasmer à mort sur le frère de ma copine et le pire dans tout ça s'est que je suis en sueur, mon intimité est trempe, que j'ai apprécié et que je veux tester ça en vrai. KAMI-SAMA ! Décidément je suis complètement folle et bonne à enfermer. Je regarde autour de moi et vois qu'il fait encore noir mais je ne parviens pas à retrouver le sommeil trop prise par ce rêve et la réaction de mon corps. Il faut que j'en parle à Temari.

Je me dirige rapidement à la salle de bain et me prends une douche glacée histoire de me remettre les idées en place. J'enfile rapidement un sans manche noir avec un imprimé de vampire, un mini short noir avec une ceinture à clous, mes bottes compensées et attrape rapidement mon collier à piques et mes poignets de force. Je me coiffe et cerne mes yeux de khôl puis vais assez rapidement chez Temari.

Je sonne et attends que Temari vienne m'ouvrir quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir Gaara ouvrir à la place de Temari. Je lâche quelques jurons bien sentis et entre rapidement. Je l'appelle assez fort et la voit arriver en courant habillée d'une simple serviette.

« - J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il y a en-dessous mais passons. J'ai un truc urgent à te dire. Je me sens trop mal.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hina ?

- J'ai fait un affreux rêve cette nuit mais je ne veux pas en parler devant Sabaku-san. »

Il me fixe d'un air moqueur

« - Il est si gênant que ça votre rêve.

- Pas si gênant surtout chiant sur ce on vous laisse. »

Nous montons rapidement dans la chambre de Temari et je la laisse s'habiller.

« - Bon, explique-moi.

- En fait, j'ai fait un rêve on ne peut plus gênant avec des scènes très osées. Mais la personne qui était avec moi était dos à moi et quand je me suis retournée… »

Je vire à l'écarlate Temari m'encourage. Je prends mon souffle.

« - C'était Gaara. Dans ma chambre j'étais en sueur et trempée au niveau de mon entre-jambe et le pire c'est que j'ai envie de vérifier s'il est aussi bon que dans mon rêve.

- T'as fantasmé sur mon frère c'est génial !

- PARDON ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens pourquoi on s'est mise ensemble ?

- Euh… ouais à cause de mon ex…

- Ca veut dire que t'es enfin prête à reprendre une histoire avec un homme et à vrai dire je suis complètement raide dingue de Shikamaru.

- Mais ton frère est presque comme moi, aussi indifférent, froid et moqueur ça va rien donner. Temari dans quelle merde viens-je de plonger.

- t'inquiète tout ce passera bien, je vais même te donner un coup de pouce. »

Elle me sourit et je la remercie et rentre chez moi. Deux mois sont passés et mon groupe est devenu pro malheureusement celui de Gaara aussi et nous devons faire un duo dans quelques instants. J'arrive plus à le fixer dans les yeux avec mon air le plus hautain et arrogant ça me tue je me sens si faible face à lui qui garde bien sûr toujours la même attitude. Une fois le concert fini je me fais accoster par un mec qui dit se prénommer Kyôsuke assez bien foutu je trouve. C'est mesquin et parfois même inutile autant essayer d'oublier Gaara avec lui. J'y fais un faux sourire éclatant histoire me le mettre dans la poche et l'embrasse à plein bouche devant Gaara. On fini la soirée dans la boîte et quand je lui dis que je suis crevée et que je veux aller me coucher il me regarde tendrement et me souhaite une bonne nuit.

Point de vue de Gaara

Je regarde Hinata sortir de la boîte et voit les mecs causer, je m'approche sans qu'ils le remarquent.

« - Dis Kyô, t'as vraiment craqué sur cette meuf ?

- Non, elle est bien foutue et c'est une star. Je veux juste me la faire. »

Putain, le salopard, il faut que je la prévienne quitte à foutre en l'air la distance que j'ai prise avec elle. Je me dirige rapidement vers son appart' et sonne. Elle m'ouvre vêtue d'une simple serviette et me jette un regard noir.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? J'allais me coucher et en plus je suis simplement en serviette. Mais bon entre.

- Je tenais juste à te mettre en garde.

- Contre qui ?

- Kyôsuke, il a juste envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec toi.

- Il n'y parviendra pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'utilise pour oublier un autre mec une fois que ce sera fait je le laisserai tomber.

- C'est qui que tu essaie d'oublier ?

- Ca sert à rien de te le dire tu ne le connais pas.

- Au fait, tu sais où est Temari ?

- Oui, elle est ici à s'envoyer en l'air avec ton bassiste. Elle est venue ici pour vous laisser dormir Kankurô et toi. »

Son portable sonne et elle décroche.

« - Allô ?

-…

-Kyô ?

- ...

- Pourquoi téléphones-tu ?

- ...

-Tu veux venir ici ?

- ...

- Mais pourquoi ?

-…

- Je te manque tant que ça ?

-…

- Bon vient. A toute de suite.

-…

Elle raccroche et Temari descend en nuisette. Tema lui demande ce que je fais là et elle lui explique que je suis venue la mettre en garde et qu'elle aimerait que Temari reste discuter avec moi car Kyôsuke vient et qu'elle a des doutes quant à ses intentions. Elle monte rapidement mettre une nuisette et redescend. Elle est vachement sexy dedans elle est noire, courte et à des nœuds sur les côtés qui laissent apparaître sa peau. On sonne à la porte, pas besoin de savoir qui est là. Je soupire irrité. Elle le salue avec un faux sourire chaleureux et lui demande ce qu'il veut boire. Il lui répond qu'il ne veut rien, juste un endroit où poser ses affaires elle lui de les poser dans sa chambre et monte avec. Kami-sama cette fille est tarée. A peine est-elle entrée dans la chambre que j'entends déjà des hurlements et des coups. Je l'avais prévenue. Je monte rapidement suivi de Temari et défonce la porte qui tombe misérablement au sol avant de me ruer sur Kyôsuke et de lui envoyer un bon poing dans le nez ce qui fait qu'il lâche Hinata qui, elle, va se réfugier dans les bras de ma sœur. Je le regarde avec mon regard de tueur froid et insensible et le voit déglutir de peur avant que je me jette sur lui pour lui refaire le portrait à ma manière c'est-à-dire avec beaucoup de sang. Une fois qu'il est bien amoché je le tire jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le laisse là. Si seulement j'avais pu le balancer par la fenêtre ce salopard. Le pire c'est que je suis toujours archi en colère. J'envoie mon poing contre le mur avec une immense violence et grimace. J'ai le poing en sang mais je suis calmé. Hinata arrive avec un trousse de soins elle désinfecte rapidement et me bande la main.

« - Temari, j'ai peur je ne veux pas dormir seule… Mais t'es avec Shika.

- Dors avec Gaara.

- Mais c'est un… un homme. Je… je ne veux pas. J'… j'ai peur.

- Il ne te fera rien promis.

- Bon.

Je suis Hinata jusqu'à sa chambre et m'allonge à côté d'elle très gêné. Je n'ai jamais ressenti l'envie de trucider quelqu'un lorsqu'il blessait une fille et avec elle j'étais dans une rage noire. J'observe ma main, le coup de poing dans le mur m'avais calmé mais putain ce que ça fait mal. Je sens un corps se coller contre le mien et rougis violement. AAARGH ! Moi, maître de l'indifférence et du self-control étais en train de perdre les pédales. Depuis quand me fait-elle tant d'effet ? C'est carrément effrayant. Je l'entends pleurer. Merde on réagit comment quand ça arrive. Bon, j'essaie. Je l'attire doucement à moi et la prends dans mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux puis le visage. Elle se calme rapidement et se serre contre moi. Mon visage va à la rencontre de sa gorge et je l'embrasse le long de son cou en laissant des bisous papillons.

Point de vue d'Hinata

Je sens les lèvres de Gaara contre mon cou et je ressens des sensations encore inconnues mais c'est trop bon. Mes mains commencent à caresser Gaara automatiquement et il a l'air d'apprécier. Je souris un vrai et magnifique sourire. Ses mains commencent à parcourir mon corps et un faible gémissement de plaisir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Mais j'essaie de me reprendre. « Gaara il ne faut pas il n'y a pas de sen… » Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et m'empêchent de finir ma phrase. C'est si bon, il faut que j'arrête mais je n'y parviens pas. Mon corps, comme mon esprit en a extrêmement envie. Je m'abandonne enfin à ses caresses qui sont divines. Mes mains enlèvent son T-shirt et caressent enfin ce torse sculpté à souhait, juste de quoi faire tomber n'importe quelle fille. Ma nuisette tombe rapidement ainsi que mon soutien-gorge et enfin je sens ses mains caresser mes lobes de chair. Je flotte dans le paradis des sensations toutes plus bonnes les unes que les autres. Je sens sa langue sur mes seins et gémis de plaisir. Il les laisse enfin pour se diriger plus bas tout en me laissant des bisous sur le ventre. Il passe ses doigts sur ma culotte déjà trempe et j'essaie de reprendre le dessus. Je l'attire légèrement contre moi avant de le renverser et de me retrouver en dessus de lui. Je l'embrasse passionnément pendant que mes mains deviennent très baladeuses. Je lui retire son pantalon et l'un de mes mains passe sous son boxer. Il pousse un cri de surprise avant de gémir fortement. Je me retrouve rapidement sous lui sans culotte ses mains parcourent mon intimité avec tendresse et passion. Son boxer tombe vite également. Son visage se baisse au niveau des mon intimité et commence à la lécher. Je gémis de plus en plus fort et ma respiration s'accélère. Il remonte jusqu'à mon visage et m'embrasse fougueusement. J'attrape sa virilité en main et commence des va-et-vient lents puis en approche mon visage. Ma langue percée joue avec son gland et lui arrache des râles de plaisir intenses, je le prends enfin entièrement en bouche et l'entends presque hurler de plaisir. Je m'arrête assez rapidement car je le sens venir et que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir sa semence en bouche. Il m'embrasse langoureusement et je sens un doigt en moi, un léger gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que je sente deux autres doigts en moi je gémis plus fort avant de ne plus rien sentir du tout. Je le fixe légèrement frustrée ce qui le fait rire. Il s'installe au dessus de moi et me prend avec douceur. Je grimace légèrement à cause de la douleur. Il le remarque et m'embrasse pour s'excuser. Après quelques va-et-vient je suis submergée par un plaisir immense. Il accentue ses va-et-vient et je gémis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à hurler de plaisir. La jouissance ultime n'est pas loin et je ne me trop pas je suis assaille par une série d'orgasme à la suite et Gaara s'écroule sur moi haletant avant d'arriver à se mettre à côté.

« - Putain, je suis mort !

- Putain, t'es un dieu.

- PUTAIN, ON A OUBLIÉ LA CAPOTE !

- QUOI ? »

Il respire un bon coup, se calme et me regarde froidement.

« - Si à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer tu tombes enceinte t'as intérêt à avorter. Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir un gosse !

- Bonne nuit, je suis crevée. »

Je me retourne et m'endors rapidement le cœur plus meurtri que jamais. Le lendemain je me réveille et sens deux bras m'entourer. Je me retourne et voit qui me tient. Les souvenirs de la nuit me reviennent en tête et je me dégage rapidement. Il me regarde surpris, je me détourne sans un mot et me dirige vers la salle de bains. Je prends rapidement une douche glacée histoire de remettre mes idées en place. Sortie de la douche, j'enroule une serviette autour de mon corps et me rue sur les toilettes pour vomir. Dire que j'aurais dû avoir mes règles il y a deux jours. Réussir à s'envoyer en l'air juste avant d'avoir ses règles c'est super, je n'ai plus qu'à paniquer si rien ne viens. Quoique j'aie déjà des doutes ce n'est pas mon habitude de vomir le matin après m'être levée. J'enfile rapidement une robe simple, courte et noire et descends manger une pomme. Je rejoins Temari et Shikamaru à table et grignote ma pomme sans plaisir. Je vois Gaara descendre les marches et détourne le regard ce qui n'échappe pas à Temari. Shikamaru nous éblouit avec sa phrase fétiche.

« - Galèèèère ! Vous avez foutu quoi hier soir pour faire autant de bruit ? »

Je baisse la tête et Gaara répond avec un grand sourire.

« - On a fait comme vous… on s'est envoyés en l'air.

- Je ne voulais pas et le pire c'est que j'ai adoré.

- T'as profité d'elle ?

- Non, je pleurais, il m'a prise contre lui pour me calmer et il m'a fait des bisous papillons dans le cou. Tout à démarrer là dessus. Je n'ai pas réussi à le repousser. On a oublié la capote. »

Je fonds en larmes et Temari essaie de me consoler. A la fin de la semaine j'ai la confirmation : je suis bien enceinte mais parfaitement incapable d'avorter. Je demande à mon groupe de couper les ponts avec celui des Death Angels et m'excuse auprès de Temari à qui j'ai expliqué mon problème. Elles acceptent Temari à réussi à les convaincre.

**Quatre ans et neuf mois plus tard**

Je m'occupe de ma fille, notre célébrité n'a pas bougé d'un centième car j'ai réussi pendant ma grossesse à chanter quand même. On ne voyait pas que j'étais enceinte et l'accouchement s'était passé sans problèmes. Aujourd'hui elle a 4 ans. Elle s'appelle Konan et elle a les cheveux noirs bleutés et les yeux turquoise. Elle a voulu faire comme moi donc ils sont cernés de khôl je l'adore mais ça me rappelle tellement Gaara. Ca fait tellement mal. Temari m'a aidée à remonter la pente mais je me sens encore très mal. D'ailleurs, hier, notre manager nous a prévenus qu'un duo devait être fait entre les Death Angels et les Dark Girls.

Point de vue de Gaara

Quatre ans et demie que je ne l'ai plus vue elle me manque atrocement. Je n'ai pas compris ça réaction avant que nous n'ayons plus contact du tout. Elle me manque énormément. Ce soir je vais la revoir on doit faire un duo. J'ai hâte.

Point de vue d'Hinata

Le soir arrive trop vite pour moi. Je habille rapidement Konan puis m'habille aussi. Je me dirige vers la salle de concert dans une limousine. Arrivée à destination je panique, ça fait presque cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et maintenant j'ai une fille et c'est aussi sa fille. J'entre par la porte des artistes et me prépare à revoir le groupe. Je serre les filles contre moi avec un grand sourire quelque peu forcé et mon regard croise le sien. Je le soutiens tout en changeant mon regard en regard noir. Il comprend parfaitement que je n'ai aucune envie de faire ce duo et voit enfin ma fille. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur.

« - Qui est-ce Hina ?

- Ma fille.

- Quelle âge a-t-elle ?

- Elle a eu 4 ans hier.

- Putain, c'est MA fille aussi, je t'avais dit d'avorter.

- Non, il y a pleins de mecs tu sais j'aurais parfaitement pu m'envoyer en l'air après toi.

- Et ses yeux turquoise ce n'est pas une bonne raison ça ? Car cette couleur et inhabituelle en connais-tu un autre que moi à posséder cette couleur ? »

Je soupire exaspération et lui fait mon regard de tueuse.

« - Effectivement c'est toi le père mais vois-tu, c'est être vivait en moi et pour une mère c'est presque impossible d'avorter. Alors, j'ai préféré te fuir au lieu que tu te prennes la tête avec moi pour elle. De plus quand on s'est envoyés en l'air. Je me sentais archi mal et t'en a profité. Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas. Mais là tu m'as embrassée et je n'ai plus pu te repousser. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été abusée.

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été abusée pour la simple et bonne raison que Kyôsuke avait faillit me violer. Je ne voulais pas dormir avec toi. Temari avait dit que tu ne me ferais rien et on s'est envoyée en l'air parce que je n'arrivais pas à te résister et puis après j'ai dit que t'avais été un dieu et tu m'as répondu, je cite _« - PUTAIN, ON A OUBLIÉ LA CAPOTE ! Si à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer tu tombes enceinte t'as intérêt à avorter. Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir un gosse ! »_ Avec un ton froid, méchant et un regard noir. J'ai eu l'impression que t'avais juste eu envie de tirer ton coup et basta. Si au moins tu l'aurais dit plus gentiment et sans regard noir. Tu sais quoi, t'es qu'un salopard.

- Je me suis laissé aller à mes pulsions parce que je… je t'aime.

- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tard connard ? Et tu n'arrange pas ton cas. Utilise un peu ton cerveau et remonte au début de notre discussion. »

Il baisse la tête, honteux et triste.

« - Au fait quel est son nom à notre fille ?

- Il n'y a pas de notre qui tienne, tu ne l'as pas voulue. Elle s'appelle Konan.

- Je regrette sincèrement et je souhaite l'élever avec toi. Je t'aime encore… »

Je baisse la tête un court instant et la relève déterminée à l'affronter.

« - Peu importe tu m'as trop fait souffrir.

- Pardonne-moi, ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je t'en prie laisse moi une nouvelle chance. Je t'aime tant Hina. »

Ses paroles me firent mal, très mal.

« - T'as pas bientôt fini de te payer ma tête. Tu ne peux que mentir.

- Non, Hina. Souviens-toi de sa colère, contre Kyôsuke. Sa hargne à le frapper. Cette nuit là s'il avait pu il l'aurait rayé de ce monde. Souviens-toi de l'état de sa main et du mur après qu'il y ait envoyé son poing.

- Effectivement, si j'avais pu, sans risque, l'éliminer je l'aurais fais. C'est pendant que je te serrais dans mes bras quand tu pleurais que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé et j'ai réagis comme je pensais que c'était bien. Si tu as eu l'impression que je t'ai abusée, ce n'était vraiment pas voulu. Je voulais juste te revoir sourire. »

Je ne dis plus rien trop secouée par ses aveux. Ma, non, notre fille nous regarde bizarrement. Et me demande si ce monsieur est son papa et si elle peut lui faire un câlin. J'y réponds par l'affirmatif et lui donne même son nom. Notre duo se passe bien et nous allons fêter ça en boîte de nuit. Un slow passe et il m'invite. Je le suis légèrement anxieuse. Ai-je bien fait de lui pardonner si vite ? A un moment, il me relève la tête la main sous mon menton et m'embrasse tendrement. Je lui réponds presque malgré moi et tout mes sentiments refoulés reviennent. On se sépare assez rapidement et nous nous faisons accoster par une personne désagréable.

« - Je savais bien que tu finirais dans ses bras salope.

- Oh, Kyôsuke, quelle surprise.

- Je te hais salope.

- Fous-lui la paix t'as pas assez merdé non ?

- Toi ta gueule. »

Je vois trop tard le couteau qui se dirige vers Gaara et ai juste le temps de m'interposer pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je tombe il me rattrape avant que je touche le sol. Tout devient flou et bientôt je suis envahie par l'obscurité.

Point de vue de Gaara

« - Monsieur, ça fait un an maintenant qu'elle est dans le coma et son pourcentage de chance de se réveiller est proche de zéro. A vous de nous dire si vous êtes d'accord de débrancher les machines qui la retiennent en vie.

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça à ma fille tant qu'il y a une infime chance que sa maman se réveille. J'ai confiance elle a toujours été une battante, elle y arrivera. Sur ce nous allons la voir.

- Dit papa, il voulait quoi le médecin ?

- rien, rien ne t'en fait pas. Viens on va voir maman.

Arrivé à la chambre, j'ouvre la porte et pousse une exclamation de surprise.

Point de vue d'Hinata

Tout est noir, il n'y a pas de lumière, je veux revoir ma fille et Gaara mais ici je me sens bien. J'ai peur de retourner à la réalité, peur de savoir si ses sentiments ont changés. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me réveiller et fini par arriver à ouvrir les yeux. Je me redresse dans mon lit et entends une exclamation de surprise. Je me retourne et un magnifique sourire éclot sur mon visage.

- Gaara, Konan !

- MAMAN !

- Hinata.

Ma fille se jette dans mes bras et Gaara attends derrière. Quand ma fille me lâche Gaara s'approche et m'embrasse doucement.

- Tu m'as tant manqué ça fait un an que tu es dans le coma. »

Le médecin arrive et pousse une exclamation de surprise. Je lui demande rapidement si je peux enfin sortir. Il me répond qu'il faut que je passe des examens. Je m'excuse auprès de Gaara et de ma fille et suit le médecin qui me fait passer les examens. Deux heures plus tard il m'annonce que tout est en ordre et que je peux rentrer chez moi. Arrivée à la maison Gaara me demande si l'on peut sortir au restaurant ce soir. J'y réponds par l'affirmatif et demande à Temari de garder Konan. Le soir arrive et je me prépare rapidement : bustier de cuir noir, mini jupe et bottines. J'enfile un ras-le-cou en dentelle et une paire de boucle d'oreilles en forme de cœur noir. Je laisse mes cheveux lâchés et cerne mes yeux de khôl puis je le rejoins en bas. Nous arrivons rapidement chez Temari et y laissons Konan puis nous nous dirigeons vers un restaurant japonais assez chic. Le repas se passe sans trop parler. A la fin du dessert Gaara s'approche de moi et pose un genou au sol.

« - Hinata, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés nos relations étaient vraiment mauvaises. Puis il y a eu Kyôsuke contre qui je t'ai protégée. Ce soir-là, j'ai pris conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais à ton égard. Puis il y a eu cette nuit, cette nuit où nous nous sommes unis. Je n'avais jamais rien éprouvé de tel c'était fantastique et mes sentiments n'en ont qu'été renforcés. Ces quatre ans de séparation ont été d'une douleur infinie. Puis il y a eu cette révélation que tu m'as faite, j'ai enfin compris ce qui c'était passé. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais encore et tu as fini par me pardonner. Ca m'a fait tellement de bien et tellement plaisir. Puis note duo où l'on a fini enlacés avant d'aller en boîte. Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir que t'accepte de danser avec et j'ai été comblé lorsque tu as répondu à mon baiser. Puis il y a eu ton coma, j'avais peur, tu me manquais atrocement. Puis ma joie intense lorsque tu t'es réveillée. Je ne veux plus que l'on se quitte, je t'aime tellement. Dis-moi Hinata acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? »

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, sa déclaration m'a énormément touchée. Je lui fais un magnifique sourire.

« - Bien sûr que j'accepte Gaara. Moi aussi, je t'aime tant.

Il me passe la bague au doigt et je pousse un cri émerveillé. Elle est en argent et à quatre petites pierres précieuses : un onyx, un rubis, une turquoise et une perle. Je l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse dont je peux faire preuve. Nous rentrons main dans la main et retournons chercher Konan qui une fois rentrée s'endort entre Gaara et moi.

Nous nous marions deux semaines plus tard et 9 mois plus tard avons un petit garçon que nous appelons Kinimitsu. Notre carrière continue encore longtemps. Ino s'est mariée à Sasuke et ils ont eu une fille et un garçon : Yuriko, et Ryuichi. Sakura à Kiba qui ont deux fils : Masaharu et Yukimitsu. Temari à Shikamaru et ils ont eu deux filles Hinara et Chiaki qui quelques années plus tard, reprennent le flambeau des groupe de musiques. Un de fille et un autre de garçons.

* * *

><p><strong>Yria :<strong> _*trop fière d'elle*_ J'ai réussi, je l'ai fait, mon premier OS Gaara/Hinata _*saute partout trop joyeuse*_

**Gaara :** _*air blasé* _T'étais vraiment obligée de me réduire à état de guimauve et mièvre vers la fin ? Sérieux j'ai honte.

**Yria : **_*air dramatique et larmoyant feint*_ Quel ingratitude, t'es le personnage principal de cet OS avec ta chère et tendre Hinata et t'es même pas content. Tu sais quoi ? Je te boude _*feint de le bouder*_

**Hinata :** _*réconfortante* _mais t'en fait pas Yria des fois il est un peu bête même s'il est atrocement sexy. Je le trouve bien ton OS pour un premier. _*se dirige vers Gaara et l'embrasse fougueusement*_

**Yria :** _*sourit*_ t'es adorable Hinata, je t'adore _*yeux qui brillent* vous êtes trop kawaii *o*_

**Naruto : **_*débarque et casse l'ambiance*_ Pourquoi elle l'embrasse ? C'est moi qu'elle aime.

**Yria :** _*blasée*_ Justement pas maintenant fais moi plaisir sort de cette fin de chapitre.

**Naruto :** Et si je ne veux pas tu fais quoi ? _*sourit*_

**Yria :** _*yeux qui lance des éclairs et sourire sadique*_ Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

**Naruto :** _*inquiet*_ Non, non je vais m'en passer _*s'en va rapidement*_

**Yria :** _*voit ses deux tourtereaux s'en aller discrets vers une chambre*_ Bon, laissons-les s'amuser une petite review pour me dire se que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
